


Sherlock: V

by johnwatsonswindmachine



Series: Breaking Down the Pieces [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonswindmachine/pseuds/johnwatsonswindmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets that will hopefully coalesce into a plot at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock: V

I let the wind rip the tattered paper from my hands and watch it flutter down the street, a ticker tape parade of one. _Moran_ , it said. Just a name, scrawled by a shaking hand in cheap biro on a corner of last Wednesday's paper, squeezed into the margin like a crossword-puzzle guess. _Moran._ Nothing else.

It will be enough.


End file.
